tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Logos Translations
This page provides translations for various Logos inscriptions found throughout the game. Since the language of the Eloh is pictographic, the resulting directly translated sentences are often grammatic atrocities. As such, each literal translation is followed by one or more grammatically correct interpretations. Wilderness * The Memory Tree (Note: the obstructed symbols on the eighth line make it quite difficult to interpret, the true meaning is not clear) ** Ours Ancestor Ignorance Choice Destruction Ours Home Planet The Eloh Give We/Us This Planet To/For Release We/Us From Past Defeat Now To/For Defend This Planet Is Ours Eternal Work Ours Spirit Is Intertwined And/With This Planet We/Us Will Not Permit The Defeat Of Eloh Of This Planet Here We/Us Honor Ours (blank) Ancestor The Bridge Between Planet Build Many Years Past Where Now (blank) Speak (blank) Past Was Speak Only The Enlighten Permit Enter The Communication Temple We Defend The Secret Of This Planet ** Our ancestors, in ignorance, chose to destroy our home planet The Eloh gave us this planet to release us from our past mistakes Now, to defend this planet is our eternal task Our spirit is intertwined with this planet We will not allow this planet's Eloh to be defeated Here we honor our ancestors The wormhole was built long ago Where now we speak, the past was spoken Only the enlightened are permitted to enter the communication temple We defend the secret of this planet * Four sided column located at (740, 270) ** Big Past Our Civilization Growth On Boundary Location Of Was Far Journey In Cosmos When Our Civilization Was Baby We Looking To/For The Cosmos And/With Ponder Why We Was Alone In Cosmos After Big Year Our Civilization Discover The Secret Of Phi Phi Mixture Every The Star Of Cosmos And/With Phi We/Us Journey The Cosmos We Ponder To Discover Others Who Might Have Journey The Cosmos Before Us ** Our civilization grew long ago on a planet far away When our civilization was young, we looked to the stars and wondered why we were alone in the universe After many years, we discovered the secret of Phi Phi combines everything in the universe With Phi, we journey the cosmos We think we will discover others who have done so before us * Four sided column located at (740, 270) ** But There Was Not Others Before We/Us We Alone Discover The Secret Of Phi But We/Us Release Boundary Evil Of Now Dominate The Cosmos Learn Our Language Learn The Secret Of Phi Effect We/Us Was Journey The Cosmos To/For Discover You (Plural) To/For Give The Secret Of Phi Together We/Us Will Be Defend The Future The Battle To/For Control Of Cosmos Begin Now ** Unfortunately, no one preceded us We were the only ones to discover the secret of Phi However, we released the evil that now dominates the cosmos Learn our language Learn the secret of Phi Thus we journeyed the cosmos to find you, to give humanity the secret of Phi Together we will protect the future The battle for control of the cosmos begins now Palisades * Four-sided columns located at both (-520, -40) and (240, 780) ** Duplicate of the second listed Wilderness column * Short four-sided column located at (45, -30) ** Big Past Civilization Flower On Planet Was Far Journey In Cosmos When Our Civilization Was Baby We Looking Cosmos And/With Ponder If We Alone In Cosmos After Many Year Our Civilization Discover Secret Phi ** Our civilization flourished long ago on a planet far away When our civilization was young, we looked to the stars and wondered if we were alone in the universe After many years, we discovered the secret of Phi Eloh Vale * Fork pillar at (-60, -165) ** True Spirit Honor Friend Meet Star ** This is a reference to the nearby Eloh communication temple, where the good spirited can communicate with their contemporaries across the cosmos. * Four-sided columns located at both (-60, -250) ** Duplicate of the second listed Wilderness column * Fork pillars in the sanctuary ** Give Enemy True War Now Planet Knowledge Yours ** This refers to using wormholes to combat the Bane P'reo Das * Two-sided columns located before the Civilization logos shrine ** We/Us Hope To/For Discover Who Might Have Journey Cosmos Before We/Us But Was Not Others Before We/Us Alone Discover Phi ** We hoped to discover others who came before us However, we were the first We alone discovered the secret of Phi Themes and Expressions Secret of Phi is a very common Eloh phrase referring to the power behind the Logos rather than the Logos or Logos elements themselves.